Talk:Luders Friegen/Archive 1
Dead Did this guy just get killed by Buckbeard? Or it it too early to confirm his death? I hope he didn't die already, both him and Ivan looked to be cool characters. RexGodwin (talk) 15:48, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :The leader of the Vandenreich killed him. Hence why he is noted as being deceased at the end of his plot.-- Except on his page it doesn't say that, only mentioning the "future" talk he had. RexGodwin (talk) 16:21, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Arrancar Is he an Arrancar? Because one of the white guys said "Are you fine with that?" and "Aren't Arrancars precious?" after the leade killed him. :This is the reason the page is protected, we are deciding their race!! But it isn't clearly said that he's an Arrancar, plus he didn't wear a Hollow mask and even led Vandenreich members such as Haschwald to the First Division. His name also sounds more like that of a Quincy. I know well that since we don't know all that for sure and shouldn't interprete that but since we don't know I think we should also not classify him as an Arrancar.--ZeroEspada (talk) 18:41, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Haschwald stated that he was an Arrancar. The dots on his face were the remnants of his Hollow mask.-- ::Haschwald never stated that Luders was an arrancar. Haschwald didn't speak up about killing arrancar until Ebern was killed, who was most definitely an arrancar hybrid and could still have been healed. He maimed and killed Luders because he got on his nerves, and he has killed or felt nothing for non-arrancar soldiers of his own before. The initial reason he got on his nerves was because Luders was boasting superiority to Ebern, denoting division. Quincy's look down on Hollows. Genetically, he also can't be an arrancar. His dots are not only less significant then Zommari's mask, they are not white so they cannot be from a hollow mask. All hollow masks are white, except for Whitey who was not originally a hollow. Additionally, Luders suffered major blood loss and stamina drain from limb loss. Arrancar only suffer minor blood loss from limb loss due to the nature of their bodies, and it does not effect their stamina. We have seen that proven repeatedly.Cronomatt (talk) 16:12, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Personality Would this be appropriate for Luder's Personality? I added references as well. "Luders has a very audacious temperament, as he is undaunted when facing down the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 in declaring war upon him. Bleach Chapter 482; page 17 Further showing his boldness to the Captain-Commander he is the one who declares that Soul Society will fall after 5 days, victims of the Vandenreich Bleach Chapter 483; page 18. Towards fellow Vandenreich member Ivan Azgiaro, he is particularly condescending in saying that Ivan should bow before him, but is quick to deride his words when Ivan counters, mocking his impudence. Bleach Chapter 484; page 14 In the face of the Vandenreich Leader however, Luders is completely submissive to him and speaks very respectfully to him, referring to him as "sir". Bleach Chapter 485; page 2" --Hale Caesar (talk) 10:36, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :You are well aware that the page will be added when it gets done, there is a lot of stuff to be carrying on with, it will be seen to when there is more to be added when it can be unlocked, no point in rushing people on a character that died within pages!! Please stop this rushing people!! Infobox in Luders's info-box, I see Spanish voice: }. shouldn't it say "N/A" instead? I wanted to change it, but for some reason i couldn't see anything when i was editing to change. Concerning Luders' Resurrección I don't really think this section should be there, considering he was killed by Yhwach. Should it be removed, or are we keeping it there in the off chance that the guy returns? DarkErigor (talk) 22:21, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :He is an Arrancar so therefore he must have a ressurecion, so we will keep it there. Alright, I was just curious. Thanks for setting me straight, Kamikaze! I'll make sure to remember that in the future! XD DarkErigor (talk) 22:24, March 24, 2013 (UTC)